You're my obsession
by AngiiieCla
Summary: Fanfiction sur Cinema Bizarre, je précise que les personnages de C.B ne m'appartiennent pas ! C'est la première fanfic que j'écris :)
1. Kapitel 1

**Prologue :**

« J'ai mal, si mal, que se soit a l'intérieur ou a l'extérieur. J'ai mal de l'avoir blessé, mal de le faire souffrir … Je me sens partir, d'un cote, cela sera peut-être mieux, enfin c'est ce que ma raison pense, mon cœur, lui me dit de ma battre pour celui que j'aime … J'attrape mon portable … »

**Kapitel 1 :**

Pdv Yuk' :

(Parole get off) …

Je sursautai, coupé en plein sommeil, il faut dire que depuis 2 jours, je ne dors quasiment plus car ma meilleure amie ma offert un cadeau dont je rêvais depuis des mois, 2 places de concert pour Cinéma Bizarre ! Ma meilleure amie s'appelle Alicia, elle a 17 ans et vit avec moi depuis 6 mois déjà. Tient, d'ailleurs la voila qui entre en criant pour changé.

Alicia : Yukiiiiiiie ! Plus que quelque heure ! dit-elle en se mettant a sauté sur mon lit.

Yukie, c'est mon surnom, on m'appelle aussi Yuk', mon vrai nom est Laura, je viens d'avoir 18 ans il y a quelque jour.

Yuk' : Al', je sais ! Je suis trop pressé d'y être, dis-je en la rejoignant pour faire la folle sur le lit.

Epuisé, nous nous écroulâmes sur ce dernier. Tout d'un coup, je me relevai d'un bond !

Yuk' : Je vais prendre ma douche !

Al' : Il serait temps, on part dans 2 heures parce que l'on a plus rien a mangé alors j'ai décidé MacDo !

Yuk' : Yeah ! Hurlais-je en me ruant dans la salle de bain.

Je mis un peu plus d'une heure pour me préparé, maquillage et coiffure comprise. Je rejoignis Al' dans le salon, elle avait déjà mis ses chaussures et son manteau, j'attrapai mes affaires posé sur le rebord du canapé, mis mes rangers et nous partîmes en direction du centre ville. Arrivé a Jean-Jaurès, nous primes direction rue de Bordeaux et arrivons devant le MacDo dans lequel nous entrâmes.

Al' : Hum … Je ne sais pas quoi prendre …

Yuk' : Tient, pour changer ! On va prendre 2 menus best-of, s'il vous plait, dis-je à la vendeuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes assise a nos places habituelle, soudain Al' s'étrangla avec son Coca en fixant un point derrière moi, je tournai légèrement la tète et …


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2 :**

Pdv Yuk' :

Et je vis entre 5 garçons que je ne reconnaitrais que trop bien. Ils s'assirent a une table pendant que Kiro et Luminor partirent chercher une leurs commandes. Ils s'assirent une table seulement derrière nous. Les 2 autres revinrent avec les plateaux, Yu et Shin se précipitèrent dessus. De vrai goinfre ces deux la : D Je me retournai et remarqua Al' légèrement en bug sur Shin. Je lui donnai un léger coup de pied :

Al' : Aie !

Yuk' : Va les voir, ils ne te mangeront pas.

Al' : Je n'ose pas

Yuk' : On fini nos plateaux et on y va ok ?!

Al' : Tu viens avec moi alors !

Yuk' : tkt -' ! Bien sur que je viens je ne louperais sa pour rien au monde !

On fini nos plateaux et nous dirigeâmes vers leur table. Comme d'habitude ce fut moi qui parlai.

Yuk' : Bonjours ! Mon amie ici présente aimerais vous demandez quelque chose

Shin : Bien sur, que pouvons nous refuser à deux si jolis filles.

Al' : (rougis) je …, nous …, euh …

Yuk' : Elle voudrait savoir si nous pourrions avoir des autographes :)

Strify : Mais bien sur :) asseyez-vous à coté de nous : D

Je m'assis donc à coté de lui et Al' s'assit entre moi et Kiro. Une discussion s'engagea assez vite, On discuta de tout et de rien, jusqu'au moment ou Kiro, qui a toujours le chic pour nous posé les questions embarrassantes nous demanda :

Kiro : Et sinon, dans le groupe vous avez bien un petit préférer :) (Big smile)

(Gros Blanc)

Kiro : Alors ?!

Strify : On veut savoir !

Shin : Allez !

Al' : Moi je te préfère Shin (rougis et baisse la tête)

Shin : C'est meugnon ! (Lui fait un bisou sur la joue)

Luminor : Et toi Yuk' ?!

Yuk' : Moi, je vous préfère tous, même si je suis plus particulièrement attaché à Strify et Yu.

Strify me prit dans ces bras et me fis un gros câlin, Yu me regarda avec un sourire en coin.

Shin : Ah, j'en connais un qui va pas tarder a dragué :) !

Yu : Bah, si ya moyen, je prends : D

Yuk' : Aah, Désolé je ne suis pas intéresse, veuillez réessayer plus tard :)

Shin : 1-0 pour Yuk' !

(Explosion de rire générale)

Strify : Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais on doit y allé, je suppose que vous venez au concert ce soir.

Yuk' : Tu suppose Bien …

Luminor : Bon les mecs ce n'est pas tout, mais le staff va gueuler si on est ENCORE en retard, alors on y go ! A toutes les filles !

Yuk' & Al' : A plus !

Ils sortirent du MacDo. Peu de temps après, nous priment la même direction qu'eux, et on arriva devant la salle de concert. Et la, on eu la surprise de voir que …


End file.
